Corazòn en guerra
by LunaHermosa
Summary: Dos chicas con un secreto similar una es un vampiro mientras la otras una mujer lobo, desde ase mucho sus clanes estaban dividido por una rivalidad.ahora ahí una rivalidad entre ellas por el corazón de un joven ya que este joven tiene algo que los demás no. su sangre es perfecta para trasformarlo en lobo o vampiro y ambos clanes quieren de esa sangre y así fortalecer a su clan.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esto es algo que tenia en mente solo seria como la introduccion. Espero que les gusten**

* * *

><p>Dos chicas con un secreto similar<p>

Una es un vampiro mientras la otras una mujer lobo

Desde hace mucho sus clanes estaban dividido por una revalidad, solo que ellas lo ignoraron desde muy chicas se hicieron amigas.

Pero algo ocurrió que se tuvieron q separa

Después de 100 años se vuelven a encontrar pero ya no son esa niñas de antes ahora hay una revalidad entre ellas por el corazón de un joven ya que este joven tiene algo que los demás no.

Su sangre es perfecta para transformarlo en lobo o vampiro y ambos clanes quieren de esa sangre y así fortalecer a su clan.

Hace 1000 años A.C. Existían dos clanes que Vivian en constante guerras.

Estos Calen estaban compuestos por hombres lobos y vampiros, nadie sabe del porqué de la guerra o como comenzó, lo único que saben es que ambos clanes querían la gloria para su clan.

Bueno eso se cuenta en mi hogar, ¿Por qué? Bueno yo pertenezco al clan de hombres lobos y mi padre es el líder de nuestra manada. Yo no creo en esto de la guerra sé que la paz de ambos clanes es posible, y vivir en completa armonía, pero como hija del lidere innato se me prohíbe pensar de ese modo.

Lo único bueno es que mi amiga, mi única amiga concuerda conmigo y cree que esto de la guerra es inútil para ambo clanes y la mejor partes es… Que ella pertenece al clan vecino del cual somos enemigos, si ella es un vampiro, su nombre es Isabel y como yo ella es la hija del líder del clan de los vampiros.

Ambas nos hicimos amigas en una noche de luna llena cerca de un claro de luna, ubicado a un lado del rio el cual muy pocos se atreven a ir ya que se encuentran entre los límites de una aldea, la aldea de los humanos.

Nos reunimos ahí todas las noches ya que Isabel al ser un vampiro moriría al estar bajo la luz del sol.

Fuimos amigas por década pero siempre aparentábamos ser una niña de 7 años.

Pero una noche todo cambio, cuando mi padre decidió que como sucesora del clan debería saber todo sobre liderazgo.

Desde esa noche no, nos volvimos a ver.

Hasta ahora. Solo que ya no éramos más esa amigas cercanas que éramos antes ahora somos enemigas por naturaleza.

Momento actual.

-Rous! Ya es hora, como dice en el pergamino una vez cada 10.000 años apares un humano con cualidades únicas

Rous: ¿y cuál es esa cualidad mi señor?

-qué bueno que lo preguntas, veras este humano tiene una sangre muy peculiar, ya que sus sangres puede convertirse en uno más de nuestro clan y si lo tenemos antes que los vampiros nuestro clan será más poderos, tu misión es encontrarlo y traerlo para que tú, mi hija lo conviertas en un hombre lobo ¿as entendidos?

Rous: ¡si señor!

Mientras con los vampiros

-Isabel! Como mi hija y mi sucesora te eh entrenado para ser la próxima líder de los vampiros, entrenaste toda tu vida para traerme una pres suculenta

Isabel: ¿Qué tiene esta presa en particularidad padre?

-qué bueno que lo preguntas, veras cada 10.000 años nace un humano con una sangre muy particular, el cual puede convertirse en vampiro si nosotros obtenemos a ese humano antes que nuestros enemigos seremos invencible!

Isabel: como usted diga padre

-otra cosa Isabel, para tener su sangre primero debes…

Ambos padres: deben obtener su corazón antes de tener su sangre para ganar su sangre deben de enamorarlo a él primero!

Rous: lo entiendo, pero…

Isabel: ¿quién es ese joven con esa sangre en particularidad?

-ese joven es….

-lo conocerás cuando vallas…

-al mundo de los humanos…

-vivirás como uno…

-te iras a un instituto….

-llamado Sweete Amoris

Las dos: si señor!

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien, asta ahí llego ahora necesito las fichas pero solo necesito para Nathaniel, Kentin, Alexi y Dak<strong>

**Necesito**** esto.**

**Nombre:**

**Características****: (ojo, pelo, etc)  
><strong>

**Personalidad:**

**Lo que le guste y no:**

**Chicos: (ya le dije cual están disponibles) **

**Extra: (lo que quieran poner, cualquier cosa me párese bien)**

**Listo, eso es todo espero su participación. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui les traigo el primer capitulo de Corazon en guerra espero que les gusten.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale<p>

Rous.

Hoy es mi primer día en el mundo de los humanos y tengo que hacer bien mi misión, y capturar a ese corazón de aquel joven que es crucial para mi clan de hombres lobo.

Ahora estoy en el instituto que fui asignada.

Rous: (tiene una nota en su mano) ¿sala de delegado? ¿Dónde rayos esta la sala de delegados?

Iba caminando por ese pacillo mientras buscaba la maldita sala de delegado que no miraba por donde iba.

Rous: ¡Hay! ¡Rayos mira tu camino cretino!

Castiel: yo, mira tú, tu camino tabla de planchar

Rous: mira lo ciento, estoy dando vueltas este maldito lugar y no puedo encontrar la maldita sala de delegados y me está volviendo loca

Castiel: se nota ¿eres nueva?

Rous: si, soy Rous ¿tú eres?

Castiel: Castiel…

Rous: bueno Castiel ¿sabes dónde está la sala de delegados?

Castiel: si, sígueme así no chocaras a más personas

Rous: gracias que amables (noten su sarcasmo)

Castiel: después me lo agradeces tabla, mira hay esta

Rous: si como no, gracias otra ves

Castiel: si claro, nos vemos tabla

Rous: pero que cretino…

Entre a la sala de delegados, hay Nathaniel el delegado principal me recibió bien, y me dio mi hojas de horarios, para luego dirigirme a mi salón de clase, una vez ahí me senté en el único lugar vacio junto a una chica de piel clara como la porcelana de cabello negro violeta largo hasta la cintura y ojos de color rojo escarlata tiene un tatuaje de una clave de sol en la muñeca izquierda y otro de ¿una pookebola en el brazo derecha?

Solo me senté a su lado sin molestarla ya que leía un libro bastante peculiar.

Tsubasa: ah hola ¿eres nueva? ¿Cómo te llamas?

Rous: ah perdón no quería molestarte con tu lectura, soy Rous encantada

Tsubasa: Tsubasa es un placer

Rous: por cierto ¿Qué lees?

Tsubasa: ¿esto? Es un manga

Rous: ¿un qué?

Tsubasa: manga ¿no sabes lo que es?

Rous: eh… ¿no?

Armin: ¡eso es un crimen! (sale de la nada)

Tsubasa: Armin deja de aparecerte así, espera ¿tú no te asustaste?

Rous: (¿Cómo lo aria? Soy una mujer lobo, mi instinto me avisa cuando hay peligro, estoy a un paso de ustedes antes de que algo malo pase) eh, si me asuste, solo que no reaccione a ello…

Tsubasa: ok, Armin ella es Rous, Rous el es Armin mi mejor amigo

Rous: hola Armin

Armin: hola, asi que no sabes lo que es un manga eso es un crimen pero yo te diré lo que es uno

Rous: está bien…

Armin estuvo toda la hora explicándome lo del manga, pero siendo sincera no le di mucha atención, estaba más concentrada en mi misión de encontrar a aquel joven con ese peculiar corazón.

Estaba mirando fijamente a todos los chicos que se encontraban en ese salón, pero un fuerte golpe me distrajo de lo que asía.

Rous: ¡maldición! ¡¿Quién diablos izo eso?!

Castiel: valla, la nuevita sí que tiene carácter

Rous: ah, eres tu rojito ¿no me digas que pertenece a esta clase?

Castiel: si, ¿algún problema nuevita?

Rous: no, ninguna…

Armin: hey Castiel y ¿Lysandro?

Castiel: no se, debe de estar perdido por ahí sabes cómo es él, y ¿tu clon donde esta? creí que siempre están juntos

Armin: el está con en el club de jardinería

Rous: (ninguno de estos jóvenes es el que posee el corazón que necesito, me pregunto si serán sus amigos de quienes hablan)

Castiel: oye ¿Por qué me miras así?

Rous: no se dé que hablas

Castiel: si claro, sé que soy atractivo, pero si me sigue viendo así me gastaras

Rous: pero que creído

Mientras en el club de jardinería.

Alexi: Jana vamos acompáñame al centro comercial

Jana: sabes que no me gustan eso lugares Alexis

Alexi: de acuerdo (poniendo cara de perrito faldero)

Jana: está bien pero deja de mirarme así

Alexis: ¡qué bien!

De vuelta en el salón.

Rosa: oigan adivinen que no tenemos profesor por lo que tenemos hora libre

Al escuchar eso, todos los alumnos ahí presente se emocionaron y gritaron como loco, Tsubasa, Alexi y Castiel me invitaron a que me quedara con ello en el patio, aprovecho eso para encontrar más rápido al joven elegido.

Mientras en otro parte del instituto.

Isabel.

Ya estoy aquí, en el instituto que menciono mi padres, ahora solo tengo que encontrar al joven que posee ese corazón.

Isable: bueno, ¿Dónde estará la clase 2 A? ¿y esto? (Se encuentra con una libreta muy peculiar) ¿de quién será?

Lys: ah dulce dama, esa libreta me pertenece, la es estado buscando por todas parte

Isabel: ah lo siento aquí lo tiene ¿eh?

Lys: o perdóneme por mi educación, mi nombre es Lysandro mi bella dama

Isabel: (con que Lysandro, al parecer no es el joven que busco) el placer es mío, yo soy Isabel encantada de conocerlo, por cierto joven Lysandro ¿sabe donde es la clase 2 A?

Lys: si lo sé, yo estoy en esa clase, pero recibí un mensaje de mi amigo de que el profesor no asiste hoy, por lo que tenemos la hora libre

Isabel: ya veo (yo quería buscar al joven, entre mis compañero de salón, ahora cambiaron mis planes)

Lys: si gusta puede venir conmigo y mis amigos al patio

Isabel: (quizás, el joven que busco se encuentre ahí) me gustaría mucho

Me dirijo al patio donde siento un olor peculiar, como a lobo rabiosa

Rous: (estoy inquieta, siento el olor de un vampiro cerca, ¿pero dónde?

Castiel: Lysandro ya era hora que aparezcas

Lysandro: lo siento Castiel, es que me encontré con esta bella dama}

Rous: ¡¿Isabel?!

Isabel: ¿Rous? Que sorpresa

Rous: me gustaría decir lo mismo, ya decía que apestaba el lugar

Isabel: mira quien lo dice la rabiosa

Rous: retira tus palabras

Rous iba a sobre Isabel pero alguien la detiene

Castiel: oye tabla ¿Qué te ocurre? Tranquilízate quieres

Isabel al ver que Rous iba tras ella, no dudo un segundo en atacar también, pero fue detenida por Lysandro.

Lys: señorías esta no es la forma de solucionar sus problemas

Mientras las dos chicas trataban de zafarse de sus apreso re, un peli celeste se acerco a su gemelo

Alexis: Armin ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Rous: (este olor)

Isabel: (no hay duda)

Las dos: (encontré al dueño del corazón que busco)

Castiel y Lysandro al ver que las chicas se calmaron, la suelta y una vez que esta están liberadas, solo se acercan poco a poco al chico

Rous: ¿Cómo te llamas?

Isabel: ¿tienes novia?

Las dos: ¡sal con migo!

Todos al escuchar tal cosa, se sorprenden a más no poder, pero más ella misma

Rous: ¡¿Qué se supones que hace?!

Isabel: eso mismo pregunto yo, ¿no me digas que?

Rous: así que tu también eh…

Isabel: yo no pienso perder Rous menos contra una sarnosa

Rous: no me interesa, sabes que en el amor y la guerra todo se vale niña

Alexis: eh… chicas… lo siento pero a mí me atraen los chicos

Las dos: ¡¿Qué?!

Mientras en el clan de los Vampiros

-parece que mi hija encontró al joven prodigio, y no es todo al parecer también encontró un obstáculo

-señor ¿quieres que valla a su ayuda?

-no será necesario, no subestimes a mi hija… y a tu futura mujer

-jamás lo aria seños…

En el clan de los hombres lobos.

-eso malditos murciélagos, creí que no tendríamos que preocuparnos por ellos con la guerra en medio

-señor, su hija ¿se encontrara bien?

-descuida, yo no la entrene en vano, ni a ti tampoco, o cree que le daría la mano en matrimonio de mi hija un debilucho, no verdad, tu serás el próximo líder por lo tanto, mira lo que es capaz de hacer tu futura mujer

- si señor

De nuevo en el instituto.

Castiel: ¡¿oigan que ocurre?! ¿Acaso se conocen?

Rous: lamentablemente

Isabel: esa debería de decir yo

Lys: entones ¿las dos señoritas se conocen?

Armin: pueden que sean amigas cercanas

Las dos: ¡eso no es verdad!

Las dos solo se miran a los ojos refalando solo un sentimiento o dos los cuales eran odio y rivalidad.

Rous.

No creí ver a Isabel aquí, pero ya no somos más las niñas de antes que creí en la amistad entre enemigos, ahora esto es por el bien de mi clan y no dejare que Isabel gane el corazón Alexis mi clan lo necesita más que ella.

Isabel.

Jamás creí ver a Rous aquí, y estoy más que segura que ella también viene por lo mismo que yo, el corazón puro, pero mi raza lo necesita más que ella, ya no somos más las misma niñas incrédulas de antes ahora sabemos del porque de la guerra de ambos clanes, no ´pienso perder el corazón del joven Alexis me pertenecerá a mí.

Las dos: pero si Alexis ama a los hombres será más complicado de lo que pensé… pero como se dice EN LA GUERRA Y EN EL AMOR TODO SE VALE y yo no pienso darme por vencida tan fácilmente….

* * *

><p><strong>Asta aqui llegamos aun nececito fichas y si nadie participa tendre que inventarme a las demas chicas que me falta. Aun asi gracias por leer mi fic <strong>


End file.
